Magic
|type = Magical. 1-use in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, normal in Kirby: Squeak Squad. |hat = Black top hat with a yellow ribbon tied around its brim. |powers = Cuts rope and grass, destroys Metal Blocks, pounds stakes |icon = |mini-bosses = Boxy }} Magic is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first featuring as a one-use ability in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but was changed to a normal ability in Kirby: Squeak Squad. General Information The only enemy that Magic can be obtained from is the mid-boss Boxy. Its trademark is a recherché top hat adorned with a snazzy gold ribbon. Originally, its only function was a unique roulette wheel with several (usually somewhat impractical) outcomes. Now, however, it is an advantageous ability which is appropriate in nearly any circumstances. In both of its appearances, the Magic ability is rather hard to come across, and can only be acquired by inhaling Boxy. Magic currently features a whole slew of rather deadly (yet certainly light-hearted) magic tricks ranging from a flock of doves, razor-sharp cards, and even the original roulette feature. Moveset Flavor Texts Trivia *As with most abilities, the color of the cards, clown head, the band on the hat, and doves are often altered to match the color of Kirby when Spray Paint is used on him. This is most noticeable when Ivory Spray Paint is enabled. *In the cover of the 22nd volume of Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu, appears a magic-like copy ability. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Kirby waits long enough without moving, a tiny door opens on the front of the hat and a Kirby figure comes out, it jumps on the edge of the hat. When the real Kirby tries to look at the figure, it promptly goes back into the hat before the door closes. **This could be a reference to the Mini ability that is used in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, one of the possible one-time abilities to gain was for Meta Knight to destroy everything on screen. It is not explained how this is possible, as Meta Knight is trapped in the Dimension Mirror. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the "Galaxia" option doesn't light fuses to cannons, even though this sword lights fuses in other games; if any of Kirby's friends gain this option from the Magic ability, Kirby will be able to move around during Meta Knight's appearance: Meta Knight immediately vanishes (right when he's typically out of sight when Kirby himself gains the "Galaxia" option and is frozen in awe). *If the player has completed the Ghost Medal and has not finished the Secret Map, then it becomes almost impossible to acquire Magic again unless Kirby goes to the extra stage in Secret Sea. *When playing Boss Endurance in Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Kirby gets the 1UP option with one of his attacks, he will receive the 1UP. This is notable because Kirby normally has only one life to beat the sub-game with. *Magic is the only ability that has appeared both as a one-use ability and a normal Copy Ability. *Concept artwork seems to suggest that a Copy Ability named Card was considered for Kirby Super Star. The sketch of the ability reveals that Card Kirby would have had the same appearance as Magic Kirby and used a similar playing card-based attack (a move that the Magic ability would not gain until Kirby: Squeak Squad, despite debuting in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror). Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Magic" Introduction Video Artwork KatAM Magic.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM_Magic_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KaTM Green Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Green Kirby) IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery KatAM Magic Moonlight Mansion.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Magic_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Magic Kirby Idle Animation.png|Magic Kirby's idle animation in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Sprites Ability Kirby Magic 3350.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Other Ability Icons MagiciconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Magie es:Brujito fr:Magik it:Magia ja:マジック zh:魔术师 Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:One-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Magical Copy Ability